Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of wireless communication, such as voice, data, and so on, between various devices (also referred to as stations) such as cell phones, laptop computers, cameras, servers, desktop computers, etc. IEEE 802.11 is a set of standards for wireless local area network (WLAN) communication between the devices, which is also sometimes referred to as wireless fidelity (WiFi). The devices fall into one of two categories: access points (APs) and clients. APs, normally routers, are base stations for the wireless network that connect to a wired network infrastructure. Clients are typically end devices, which are referred to as stations.
Wireless communication has provided users with the ability to communicate with wireless devices without the constraints of a wired connection. To further facilitate mobility, many wireless devices, such as cell phones, laptop computers, cameras, etc., also utilize mobile power sources, such as batteries. As many of these wireless devices utilize battery power, conserving power to extend battery life has emerged as a priority.